


Nothing Else Matters

by stephmcx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fisting, Intimacy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: For now, this is about Steve. It’s about taking Steve apart, bit by bit. It’s about making him forget about this day and this case and about making him let go of all the responsibility that has been put on his shoulders today. It’s about rewarding his trust and keeping him safe.





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. No excuse.
> 
> It can be seen as a Sequel to my fic A Matter of Trust, because that's the case that Danny briefly refers to.
> 
> Oh, and the title was actually _not_ inspired by the song of the same name, although the song does fit McDanno wonderfully, too.

Danny cries out, completely taken by surprise and wondering for a split-second why Steve has made him come so quickly when they have the whole evening ahead of them. But then his ability to think vanishes for a long ecstatic moment; he lets his head fall back against the couch, giving in to the power of the orgasm rippling through his body, barely aware of anything but the feeling of Steve’s mouth on his dick, warm and wet and sucking and swallowing every last drop of his cum.

Steve pulls away and the cool gust of his breath against Danny’s softening dick brings him slowly back to reality. He’s still a little dazed as he squints down to where Steve is lying on his stomach, sprawled sideways across Danny’s legs and a strong arm curled around Danny’s waist, effectively pinning him down.

Steve rests his head on Danny’s thigh, still panting and out of breath, and Danny doesn’t know what he expects in his post-orgasm glow, but it’s not Steve gasping and biting the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh—until he realizes that his hand is still on Steve’s ass. Or rather in it. His hand is still where he had finger-fucked Steve before, with spit-slicked fingers and in full anticipation that they would end up in the bedroom sooner rather than later. Where he intended to fuck Steve for real and hard enough to let them both forget about today, this case and the last three weeks.

Danny is very keen to never think about it all ever again. Not about the endless nights of stakeouts, not about running head-on into a trap, not about Junior getting shot and least of all about the bomb Steve had to defuse just this morning to keep them all from being blown to pieces.

He keeps all these unbidden thoughts where his orgasm has pushed them into the far recesses of his brain and instead focusses on returning the pleasure. He cradles Steve’s head with his free hand, caressing the nape of his neck, and moves the finger of his other hand a notch deeper, eliciting a blissful moan out of Steve and another bite, not quite as careful and gentle as before. 

“Don’t you want—“ he starts to ask, still puzzled why Steve had been in such a hurry to make him come.

“I want your hand in me, Danny,” Steve says, looking up at him and his voice is low and hoarse when he specifies “all of it.”

Danny’s eyes go wide, until his brain catches on and his heart skips a beat. An instant wave of renewed arousal is one reason for it, despite the fact that he’s just come down Steve’s throat, but the far bigger reason, the part that bowls him over is the want in Steve’s voice, the sheer need in his eyes. The trust that he lays in Danny, the fact that he’s making himself vulnerable, handing over control, laying it like a gift at Danny’s feet.

“Steve,” Danny breathes, and the fact that he doesn’t have anything else to say speaks for itself. Instead he reaches forward to cup Steve’s face in his hand, urging Steve to move up a little while Danny bends down for a kiss. “Anything you want, babe,” he whispers into the kiss and can feel Steve shiver in response.

—

They make it to the bedroom eventually, somehow, slowly and without the hurry they would be in on any other day. They stop for kisses with Steve crowding Danny against the wall next to the front door, they pause to get rid of their clothes on the stairs and when they end up on the bed they take their time, kissing, petting, holding each other close—because this is nothing to rush into. 

They’ve done it before, fisting, but it’s far from their regular routine. Those few times have been special, they have been some of the most breathtakingly intimate moments they have shared with each other. No matter which way around they’ve done it, it has been sensual in ways Danny would never have imagined.

Danny can feel Steve gradually relax under his hands. He lets his mouth wander, kissing along Steve’s jawline, down his throat, sucking gently just above the collarbone. With a firm push of his hand on Steve’s chest he rolls Steve onto his back and lies on top of him, positions himself between Steve’s legs. Steve is still hard, he pushes up against Danny’s stomach and lets a moan escape at the friction he finds. Danny’s cock twitches in response, but he’s not yet ready again and he doesn’t need to be. 

For now, this is about Steve. It’s about taking Steve apart, bit by bit. It’s about making him forget about this day and this case and about making him let go of all the responsibility that has been put on his shoulders today. It’s about rewarding his trust and keeping him safe.

Danny takes his time trailing kisses and caresses down Steve’s chest, pausing to suck at a nipple for a while, until Steve moans and bucks under him. He continues further down, kisses some of the scars on Steve’s stomach and then, finally, takes Steve’s dick in his hand and licks along its length. 

Steve inhales sharply and Danny does it again, knowing full well that Steve will be running out of patience soon. 

“Fuuuck,” Steve says when Danny swirls his tongue around the head of his dick. “Come on, quit the teasing.” Steve reaches down and grasps at Danny’s hair, tugging at a strand to emphasize his point.

“Patience is a virtue, Steven,” Danny says and grins up at Steve, but then he sits back between Steve’s legs. 

“You wanna do this?” he asks, just to make sure. 

“Hell yeah, I wanna do this,” Steve says and pushes himself up onto his elbows. He looks around, searching, then reaches out and grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand, holding it out for Danny to take.

“I want you to do this, please,” he says, meeting Danny’s eyes and the unguarded look Danny sees there, the open need mingled with lust, the almost pleading tone, it does some strange things to Danny’s heart.

“I will make this good for you, babe,” Danny says and pats Steve’s leg before he takes the lube. He squirts a generous amount into his hand, spreading it between his fingers and Steve grabs a pillow and shoves it under his ass.

Danny places one hand on Steve’s hip, with the other he reaches down, below Steve’s balls, massaging and rubbing the lube where it needs to go. Steve spreads his legs a little further in anticipation and Danny pushes two fingers in at once, not exactly forceful but not very gentle either. Not only does he know that Steve can take it, he also knows that Steve actually likes it. They both like sex to be a little on the rough side and they know each other’s boundaries well.

Steve gasps and lets himself fall back onto the bed.

“Fuck, yes! Danny,” he says, breathless, as Danny starts to fuck his fingers in and out of him.

—

Danny’s got four fingers in. Four fingers inside of Steve and it’s messy, everything’s sticky with lube, but so hot, god, he’s turned on. But this is not about him, not yet anyway, and he knows it will be good for both of them, even if the suspense is almost killing him right now.

Steve is breathing heavily, beads of sweat clearly visible on his forehead and temples and Danny wishes he could kiss him right now. Instead he strokes his free hand down Steve’s hip and thigh in a reassuring way. His own breathing is almost as ragged as Steve’s.

“You good?” he asks, and “Ready?” and Steve gives him the barest of nods, cleary past the point of being capable of speech.

Danny’s eyes never leave Steve’s face as he presses his thumb firmly into his palm and pushes his hand further, ready to stop at the slightest sign of discomfort, but all he sees is pure bliss and the sounds Steve makes go straight to Danny’s dick. When his hand is all the way inside of Steve, he pauses, giving Steve time to adjust. He grabs his own dick with his free hand, stroking himself a couple of times to get rid of the worst tension. 

Because the sight and the feeling of Steve’s hole stretched and tight around Danny’s wrist is obscene. So obscenely hot—but there’s also so much vulnerability in the way Steve is lying spread out for him, trusting him, completely at his mercy. Which sounds very dramatic, but it’s true. It’s a heady feeling in more ways than one.

Their eyes meet, and Steve’s gaze is hot and dark and full of want and unconditional trust. With one hand, he has bunched up the sheets and grips them tightly, as if to anchor himself. With the other he’s reaching out for Danny, getting a hold of Danny’s leg just above the knee and squeezes firmly. A silent confirmation that he’s good, go on, everything is fine.

Danny slowly closes his hand into a fist and pumps it a few times, eliciting a series of moans and gasps out of Steve. Danny remembers well how it had felt when Steve had done this to him. He remembers the stretch, the fulness, how amazing and overwhelming it had felt, bordering on too much but so good. 

He’s fully aware of what he is doing to Steve as he slowly twists his hand, he knows the kind of pleasure that makes Steve cry out when his knuckles brush Steve’s prostrate with every turn and it makes his own dick twitch and ache. 

Steve has thrown his head back, eyes closed, overwhelmed, reduced to feeling what Danny is doing to him, and Danny keeps moving his hand, setting a slow pace of deliberate twists and thrusts that drive Steve ever closer to the edge. Steve is panting, a rapid succession of harsh breaths, steadily increasing, and Danny knows he’s close. He reaches out with his free hand, wraps it around Steve’s dick, giving it a series of slow, firm pulls and he can see it coming on Steve’s face a moment before he feels Steve’s muscles start to spasm around his hand. 

Steve cries out, loudly, when the orgasm hits him full force and he’s coming hard. Danny’s senses are in overdrive, the beautiful, blissful expression on Steve’s face, the sound, the smell, the warm trickle of Steve’s come on his hand—and most of all the way he can _feel_ Steve’s body pulsing and throbbing where they are still connected, he’s bowled over by the intensity of it all. The mere idea of sharing this experience with Steve, of Steve allowing him to feel what he feels, being part of it, being part of Steve—it’s almost enough to push Danny over the edge, too. Almost. 

He keeps his focus on Steve, jerks him through the orgasm and only when he feels the waves slowly receding he switches his hand to his own dick, getting himself off with quick, rough strokes. It doesn’t take much for him to come, spilling all over himself and his own shout is probably not any more quiet than Steve’s was. He lets himself slump forward, bracing himself on Steve’s thigh and gives in to the pleasure, losing himself in it for the second time this evening.

—

Steve reaches out for him when Danny returns from the bathroom and climbs back into bed. He’d tossed the wet washcloths and towels into the tub with which he had cleaned them both up. Steve had refused to move one inch after Danny had carefully withdrawn his hand, too wrung-out and drowsy.

Danny lets himself get pulled on top of Steve, his knees on either side of Steve’s hips and something inside his chest melts at the contented, goofy grin on Steve’s face. Steve moves one hand to Danny’s neck, cupping it and Danny leans down for the kiss they’ve both been craving. Steve’s lips are soft, the brush of his tongue a familiar caress to his own; their kiss is sweet and lazy, slow and intimate, filled with emotions neither of them can transform into words right now. 

Danny can’t tell how long they’ve been kissing, it feels like they are floating, surrounded by a bubble of love and trust that protects them from the world outside their bedroom. At least for tonight. It’s exactly what they both had been longing for, just them, together, nothing else that matters. 

Eventually Danny slides off Steve, lies down next to him, curled into his side. Steve’s arm a heavy weight around his shoulders and his own hand on Steve’s chest, over his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com).  
Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
